


Spooky Scary Skeletons (Multiple choice story)

by FireBright



Series: Xenomorphic [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, halloween party, held in Underswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: A Halloween party is being held in Underswap, yay! Keep reading to find out how it turns out! This time however, I will let you (sometimes) vote on what you want to happen! (I might not be able to think of suitable votes.) Which options will you choose and how will it affect the story? It's your decision! Even if it all goes to shit, Stay Determined!(The voting will be held on Straw poll and for those who don't know, you do not need to have an account to vote. Links to each poll will be at the end of every chapter which have the option to vote. Have fun!)





	1. Start the party!

The party was swarmed with skeletons. It was strange to see such a large gathering in such a small house. Well compared to how many AU members actually turned up to the size of Blueberry's house. It was actually quite a large house but it was hard to tell because of everyone. Since moving onto the surface the monsters of the Swap AU had loved the freedom, being able to build bigger houses than the ones they had in the Underground.  
The party was fixed with a certain type of magic which allowed all the party members to interact with each other without damaging space time or any technical stuff. You were happy to see so many smiling faces all talking to each other and discussing their universes.  
Immediately, when you stepped into the over-decorated house, you were pounced on by Blueberry himself. You were easily tackled to the ground over the shock of having the brightly coloured lump land on you. Sans and Gaster, from your universe, chuckled behind you while Papyrus also grinned.  
“You came!” Blueberry cried enthusiastically while you slowly got back up to your feet.  
You nodded in reply and his eyes lit up in stars, seeming out of place from his blue demon costume. Emphasis on the demon costume, he had shown an effort to make it but had really just taped some blue horns, blue wings and a tail to his bones while holding a plastic forked trident. He looked strange, but cuter than scary.  
“Ooh! Nice costumes!” He perked up with and you all smiled in thanks.  
You had decided to go as a bat, which basically just involved dressing in black while making some large ears and wings. It was simple really with the right materials. Add some cheap fangs that you could buy from any party or Halloween decorated store, and there you go, Vampire bat! You did keep the necklace that Sans had given you around you neck however. This made him smile.  
Papyrus, after showing him The Nightmare Before Christmas, had the inspiration to go as Jack Skellington. He had shown an amazing effort towards making the costume! Looking exactly like Jack except for his head which he had kept the same.  
Sans, unlike the two of you which actually tried, had turned up as his normal self. He was wearing the same clothes as always but his t-shirt had the words 'A well adjusted adult' written on it, which made you laugh. Only Sans could think of a costume so awfully funny.  
Gaster, had dressed simply as a Vampire, he said that it would stick to a theme if he went as something similar to you. What was an attempt at a Vampire was like you some fake fangs, a large red and black cloak and just his normal clothes.  
“Can I get you some punch?” Blueberry asked and you remembered what Ink had said about the Christmas party and the punch being spiked.  
You thought about his offer for a while before nodding. Why the hell not!  
He quickly ran off and returned with three red cups, full of punch, Papyrus had turned down the offer. You, Sans and Gaster took the cups gratefully before Blueberry ran off again to greet some more guests.  
“So, what do you think?” Sans asked you while you sniffed the punch trying to detect any alcohol.  
You couldn't smell any which usually meant it was fine unless they had used some sort of magic type, which doesn't have a scent. You sighed and shrugged, taking a sip.  
“Pretty cool. I didn't expect so many skeletons here tibia honest!” Papyrus groaned at the pun and Sans chuckled, Gaster grinning.  
“What? Did it rattle your bones?” He answered to your exclamation, Papyrus groaned again and walked off in annoyance.  
Sans laughed loudly diverting a few eyes to him before he drank some of the contents of his cup.  
“Well, if you're going to be warping off to all these Aus you might as well introduce yourself to the others here so they'll know who you are when you knock on their doors!”  
You grinned at Sans slightly embarrassed at your lack of magic control, however you did like visiting all of the different universes, it really was a once in a lifetime experience. Even if you couldn't control it and every universe you went to had a half and half chance of being a 'bad guy' universe.  
“Don't worry about that!” Blueberry announced to you both. “We will have a quick talk later to tell everyone about your powers! That way everyone will be prepared for any unexpected visits!”  
“Thank you Blueberry! You really don't need to though, I can always go around and tell everyone by myself!” You thanked him and he grinned.  
“It's only modest for me to tell everyone, _____! After all you did free us from the Underground!” Before you could say anything else he was away again, greeting more skeletons into the party.  
You very quickly saw a familiar face and pulled both Sans and Gaster with you over to where he stood.  
“Candy Sans!” You called and he looked over to you in joy.  
“_____!” He replied joining you quickly.  
“I almost didn't recognise you under that costume!” You told Candy Sans and he grinned enthusiastically.  
Candy Sans was dressed in a sweet themed costume as expected, making you smile.  
“How have you been?” Candy Sans asked happily.  
“Eh... not amazing, I mean, amnesia wasn't fun.”  
You quickly remembered gaining back your memories again, knowing that you had been waiting for your family to turn up and talking about them as if they were there, then realising they were gone. Not great.  
“Ohh that's not good... Sorry for asking...” He looked at the floor sadly.  
“Oh no, don't be! It wasn't your fault!” You hugged him quickly in response he looked up and smiled in your grip.  
“Where's your Gaster and Papyrus?” You asked him and he shrugged.  
“They went off to talk to the others, get some food. You know, party stuff.” He grinned and you smiled at him happily.  
You looked back up at Gaster and he gave a comforting smile.  
“So Candy Sans! This is my Sans and Gaster! Sans and Gaster, Candy Sans!” Gaster smiled and stepped forwards, shaking Sugar Sans's hand in a friendly greeting.  
“It's nice to meet you Sugar Sans.” Gaster told him and he smiled.  
Sans gave a friendly wave and said a simple 'Hi' .  
Sugar Sans noticed the cup you were holding and gestured at his own.  
“Did you hear about last Christmas when someone spiked the punch bowl?” Sugar Sans asked curiously and you nodded quickly.  
“Yeah, Ink told me about that. Apparently it didn't go well. Wait does Gaster and Papyrus know? Surely they won't let you have any punch if they think there's alcohol, right?” He grinned then shrugged.  
“Nah, they do know. I'm alcohol proof anyways. It doesn't get me drunk or anything. However, strawberry syrup is a whole new story. It's amazing! I get really big sugar rushes from the stuff! Well not as much as Blueberry gets, but still!” You smiled, thinking about one of his sugar rushes and what it would do to him.  
Gaster gave a smile to gesture he was going to find Papyrus so you nodded in response. Soon it was just you and the two Sanses each of you feeling suddenly awkward and unsure what to say.  
You felt a hand touch your shoulder and you turned around quickly, relieved to have the silence broken.  
A tall Sans you had never seen before stood facing you, and he smiled. The skeleton was halfway between the height of Gaster and Sans, looking similar to the two as if they had fused together. He had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth and two scars in the same places as Gaster.  
"Hey babe, the name's Gaster!Sans, G for short. Nice to meet ya." He spoke while offering a hand to shake.  
You shook his hand carefully and smiled up at him, your Sans looking irritated that G had called you 'babe'.  
"My name is _____, nice to meet you too. However you will most likely hear more about me later when Blueberry does his announcement to everyone." He nodded in understanding, pausing for a moment, then perking back up again.  
"Hey, I have an idea! Let's leave those two and go look around, eh?" G told you, holding your hand and tugging gently to encourage you to come with him.  
You stopped dead for a moment, looking at Sans and Candy Sans quickly who were wearing hurt expressions, then to G.


	2. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading this yesterday!!! I started writing it then I had no time to complete it! Sorry!

You stood still unsure what to do, you glanced back at Sans then over at G.  
"Uhh..." G raised an eyebrow at your sudden lack of movement.  
An idea hit you and your eyes widened. Confuse him, and do it quick!  
"Uhh... I am the unreachable boundary,  
Yet the place you wish to go,  
I run away as you approach.  
But I am always there.  
What am I?!" You blurted out quickly.  
It was the first thing you thought of and amazingly it worked. G let go of your hand confused as fuck, making you grin.  
"Do you... always talk in riddles!?" He asked and you laughed uncontrollably.  
Riddles! Who would've known! Ha ha! It worked! He looked both confused and slightly embarrassed, looking over at your Sans.  
Sans was grinning larger than looked possible, looking as if he was about to burst out laughing at any moment. Candy Sans giving a confused but amused look. You decided to say another.  
"My shallow hills are the faces of kings  
My horizon is always near  
My music sends men to the grave  
My absence sends men to work.  
What am I?" Sans lost it completely, falling into hysterical laughter while leaning up against a wall for support.  
G was pulling the most bewildered expression ever but looking as if he was going to laugh while Candy Sans was laughing hard as well.  
"G!" You heard a female voice call and you looked over in the direction in whence it came. "G! What are you doing!"  
A human came over and held G's hand smiling at you.  
"Hello! My name is Frisk and I'm from Echotale! Nice to meet cha! I'm sure G has already introduced himself!" Frisk smiled at you and you smiled back.  
"My name is _____! Nice to meet you too! Echotale, huh? Actually, which au are we from Sans?" Sans shrugged beside you.  
"Undertale? But we have a Gaster Blaster morphing difference...?" Frisk's eyes lit up happily!  
"Undertale you say! wow! That's the core AU! So you guys are probably from an AU which is just a step away from the Core AU!" Frisk described and you felt somehow proud.  
"When you say a Gaster Blaster morphing difference, what do you mean?" Frisk looked at you curiously and you turned to Sans.  
"Well," Sans explained. We can both turn into a full bodied Gaster Blaster. Cool right?"  
Frisk nodded in awe.  
"That's amazing!!! What a cool power!" Frisk squealed and G's grin turned up a little higher also in awe.  
"Hey _____, got any more of those riddles?" G asked and Frisk looked between you and him confused.  
You searches your head quickly before thinking of another one.  
"As I was going to St. Ives,  
I met a man with seven wives;  
Every wife had seven sacks,  
Every sack had seven cats,  
Every cat had seven kits:  
Kits, cats, sacks, and wives.  
How many were there going to St. Ives?" You smiled at G as he pondered the answer along with Frisk who was raising her eyebrows in amazement and curiosity.  
"Hmm..." G started. "Two thousand, four hundred and one? Wait no, two thousand four hundred and two."  
You smiled at his response, the other Sanses and Frisk seeming to give a similar one. "Nope!"  
"What? Wait, how many? I'm stumped!" He answered quickly.  
"One." He frowned at your response.  
"That's impossible! Did they die on the way or something?!" You shook your head.  
"I'll tell you it again, listen carefully.  
As I was going to St. Ives,  
I met a man with seven wives;  
Every wife had seven sacks,  
Every sack had seven cats,  
Every cat had seven kits:  
Kits, cats, sacks, and wives.  
How many were there going to St. Ives?" He deadpanned for a moment before face palming.  
"Good one, heh heh!" He laughed and the others got it and understood quickly after.  
Sans cupped his hand on your shoulder in a kind gesture. You smiled and looked at him and he smiled back in response.  
"Want to go find Blueberry or Fell? Oh and I heard Ink's gonna turn up soon to keep the party under control, less it gets bad." You nodded and took his hand. He kissed you quickly on the cheek making you flush.  
Frisk let out a small excited noise, like when Alphys saw two characters kiss in her anime, and G grinned.  
"See ya around, riddler! And you too guys!" G said and waved, you waved back and Sans lead you away with Candy Sans following.  
When you were walking across to find Fell or Blueberry, Candy Sans saw his brother and waved before quickly running after him. It was now just you and Sans, looking around.  
You quickly found Fell. He grinned and quickly ran over to you, overjoyed that you had come.  
"_____! I missed you!" He cried out and you hugged him as a greeting.  
Sans was giving you a curious look, he seemed nervous around you hugging a Sans from an AU which was kill or be killed.  
"I missed you too, Fell! How's things? I'm sorry I disappeared at such an awful time, is Papyrus okay? What about Gaster... Is he back? Has he hurt either of you?! I swear if he has placed a single finger on you I swear to-" Fell cut you off.  
"Hey, hey, slow down, heh heh. We're fine, okay? Gaster is gone now and we're safe. Things have returned to normal now! Oh, Papyrus is working late unfortunately so he won't be at the party till later. Reminds me, gotta pick him up soon." You nodded happy that they were okay and Gaster was gone.  
"Wait... Shit, forgot about the kid!" You looked at Fell in confusion.  
"Kid? What kid?" You asked and he paused for a second realising he hadn't told you about them.  
"A human fell into the underground, Frisk as always. They'll be in Snowdin by now so I've gotta go back and do the same thing I do every reset. I don't like to but I have no choice, if the kid sees everything change it will go bad..." You nodded in understanding and he saluted before disappearing in a spark of red magic.  
Sans turned to you, scratching the back of his skull.  
"So... what should we do now then?"


	3. Skeletons of a feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking sorry, I started to write this last night and I was determined to finish it but halfway through writing it, I fell asleep. Literally, just like that. I was tired and wanted to finish it but my body had other plans!  
> Sorry again for the late update, I keep doing this and it's so annoyingg!

You thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion.  
"What do you want to do, Sans?" You asked.  
Sans looked at you and shrugged, unsure on what to do.  
"Why don't we go meet some of the other AUs?" He replied and you nodded, happy with his answer as it was the other idea you had.  
"Sounds good!" You replied and you both walked around to meet some of the other AUs.  
The first Sanses you came across were a couple talking each other. The first coming from Birdtale and the second from Angeltale.  
"Hey there!" The blue winged Sans waved and the raven looking Sans looked up from their talk to smile.  
Around half of the skeletons at the party had just gone as themselves to attend, this stopped any confusion between similar universes, These two seemed to have gone as their normal selves as well. The smaller, Angeltale Sans, had sky blue wings with small darker circles around the tops, his clothes were also blues to match. The slightly taller, Birdtale Sans, had jet black wings like a crow's, with some yellow and black goggles. He wore black clothes with a blue shirt, his shoes/feet being claw-like.  
You walked over to them both and Bird Sans opened his wings in a stretch before fluttering them back into place. He gave a grin to invite you and your Sans over.  
"Hey," You replied. "You two look amazing! Having wings must be so cool!" They nodded in response.  
Sans also seemed impressed with the two winged versions of himself.  
"Thanks," Angel Sans grinned. "So, how's your AU then? What makes yours different from Undertale?"  
Sans behind you smiled and stepped next to you to talk as well.  
"_____ and I can morph into a full bodied Gaster Blaster... Oh yeah, forgot to tell G that you can also control magic." Sans told you and you raised your eyebrows in realisation.  
The winged Sanses nodded in awe of your powers and Sans held your hand in his.  
"Can you show us your magic you two?" Bird Sans asked curiously, Angel Sans nodding with as much interest next to him.  
You hummed in thought before slowly coming to a conclusion that you would. If you were going to show up in everyone's AUs you might as well show them what you are capable of, you didn't want to shock anyone.  
"Okay," You told them and they grinned. "But we will have to walk outside or away from the others, I don't want to hurt anyone or damage anything."  
The two winged Sanses nodded and you smiled before leading them outside. You quickly alerted Blueberry on the way so he didn't worry about your absence.  
Once you felt like you were too far away to hurt anyone, you turned to the others.  
"I think here will do well. We are far enough from the others to be safe." You told them and they nodded in reply.  
You waited a moment for your magic to build up then you shifted into the Gaster Blaster form, your clothes and flesh being absorbed into your bones. The only thing remaining, strangely, being the necklace Sans had given you. It must be made of a certain material which you cannot absorb, or your body doesn't want to absorb it because of your affection towards it or something.  
The winged Sanses stared at you in awe, their wings unfolding in surprise.  
"Do you want to join me as well Sans?" You asked your Sans in the baritone sound of the Gaster Blaster.  
He shugged then grinned. Then he also transformed. At the end of the transformation, he nuzzled your snout with the tip of his.  
Angel Sans grinned with an idea.  
"I'll race ya!" He blurted out while spreading his wings ready to take off.  
"Where to?" You asked quickly and he shrugged.  
"There's a huge oak tree in that direction," He answered pointing in the direction he was speaking of. "I'll race you there and back!"  
Before you could reply he took to the skies and started to fly off, Bird Sans following.  
You turned to Sans and he gave a wolfish grin.  
"Lets beat those two!" He grinned and leaped into a sprint after them.  
You followed quickly behind him, breaking into a sprint while hopping over all of the obstacles that came in your way.  
Often you would quickly look into the sky while you were running to see one of the two winged Sanses, you were catching up really quickly. Bird Sans swooped down and soared beside you while dodging trees.  
"You're good!" He told you as you ran and you smiled trying to pay attention to where you were going, Sans also looked back for a split second to grin at Bird Sans.  
Angel Sans was already far ahead and determined to win but you weren't going to let him. You picked up your speed a little at seeing a large ditch you had to jump over.  
You neared it quickly and took your strides carefully judging when you needed to jump when Bird Sans talked to you again.  
"You're real fast!" He told you, shocking you enough with the sudden comment to make you loose focus.  
Your front paws went forward easily however back paw slipped off of the edge of the ditch. You quickly tried to jump with the other back paw to stop you falling into the ditch which worked, but the distance you leapt wasn't enough to clear it with a safe landing. Your front paws spread out across where you wanted to land but your back half missed and hit the edge, the shock of the landing making you yelp and fall back off into the ditch.  
"Are you okay?!" Bird Sans blurted, landing at the top of the ditch's edge. You nodded slowly, still half shocked.  
A blaster's head appeared over the edge and looked down at you as you got back up to your feet. He gave you a concerned look and offered you a paw to climb out with. It wasn't much help but you took it anyway to be polite.  
"You alright?" Sans asked and you nodded again.  
"I'm fine, I just messed up the jump. That's all." Sans nodded in understanding and Bird Sans looked away guiltily, knowing he had distracted you from being able to complete the jump safely.  
"Hey, lets go back." Angel Sans said, landing at your side, presumably he had already got to the oak tree and was on his way back when he saw you.  
You nodded in reply and all four of you started walking in whence you came.  
When you had arrived back at the clearing at which you first transformed, you stopped. Angel and Bird Sans had been wanting to see your ability to control magic. Perhaps shoot a few nearby trees or rocks with it as targets.  
You faced the others so they could watch then you started to summon your magic. Your hand tingled with the energy from your magic, then suddenly bursting into a harmless, crimson flame. You thought hard about your bow and arrow, each curve, each arrow tip.  
Then you stopped.  
You had been summoning your bow and arrows since you had first learned to use magic, you wanted to try something else. However, what did you want to summon? Would it even work or were you stuck with the bow and arrows?


	4. Gah! Update!

Okay... So this is just a brief message about this series and this work in general. You see, the next time I'll be able to upload a proper chapter for any of my works will be in at the maximum a month :/ So as you can guess it will be unusual to be posting Halloween updates... Through Christmas?! So I'll probably leave this story here, it'll be a discontinued one, Buuut, next year I'm sure I can try again! Maybe even try again at Christmas?! Like a Christmas themed story instead! Ahem, I won't be doing the actual birth of Jesus Christmas story though. There is several reasons for this. Such as not wanting to offend anyone who is a Christian if I accidentally say something wrong, I really want everyone to be happy. Oh and I don't want to offend any religions!!! Plus the fact that the monsters prooobably won't celebrate it in that way?  
Any who! I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween and I wish you all the best of luck for the future! I will try and post a new work as soon as I can! Promise! I have a few ideas and hopefully a new AU to experiment with!

Anyways! Best wishes to everyone and I shall see you in December hopefully! Thank you for sticking with me! Bye! ~ <3


	5. Second Thoughts (Three cheers for continuing!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates in the future won't be as frequent as they were because I have a ton of school work now, but I will upload as much as I can!!!

You looked to the Sanses in thought before turning back to your ideas.  
'A scythe would be cool', you thought with a burst of excitement. Then another idea struck you.  
You concentrated your magic into the item you wanted to summon, thinking carefully about every little detail it had. Since you saw the weapon a lot, it wasn't hard to memorise.  
Your hand got a tingling feeling, like pins and needles, it almost made you itch. However your thoughts were else where and you were not too bothered by the strange feeling. A small harmless flame started in your hand before long it had consumed it, making the trees around you glow lightly with the scarlet magic. A surge of excitement made you shiver, this was probably the best weapon you had thought of. But was it morally wrong?!  
A magic frame started to form in front of you. A net of the outline of a shape. You felt something strange about summoning it. It felt... odd.  
The weapon seemed... conscious. A living, breathing creature.  
Your Sans's eye sockets widened, his eye lights narrowing to pinpricks in shock. He knew what you were doing and a sense of sudden shocked fear radiated off of him.  
You took a quick glance at him, your magic faltering slightly in confusion but you quickly took your attention back to summoning your 'weapon'.  
Suddenly you felt a hand grip onto your arm, making you lose concentration. Your magic, to your disappointment, dispersed into red sparks and fell to the ground. The hand's grip loosened but stayed in place as if it had been a sudden little thought filled action.  
You spun on your heels and stared confused and irritated at the owner of the hand, your Sans, who gave you a worried but stern expression in reply.  
"Sans? Why did you stop me?!" You asked him in an annoyed tone.  
He looked at you his eyes still slightly wide from seeing what you were trying to summon.  
"Leave it for another time. Now isn't the best time to be summoning a blaster." You gaped at him, still confused why he stopped you but now slightly scared.  
_What could have happened if you had summoned one?_ You thought to your self. _Was it really that dangerous?_  
You shook your head to stop your train of thought then focussed on summoning your bow.  
Summoning your bow made the other two Sanses give an awe filled reaction, which you were proud of, still you really wanted to have summoned the skull instead.  
The two Sanses eventually departed and headed back to the party, talking excitedly to each other about your magic. Angel Sans every now and then would flutter his wings, exaggerating his joy at seeing a human use magic.  
Your Sans stayed with you. You took a few steps to get back to the party with the others when you felt a bony hand slip around yours.  
"Hey..." He spoke, scratching the back of his skull, with his free hand, in slight nervousness. "I really hate promises but... can you promise me, not to try and summon one of those again?"  
You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
He made the face which can only be described as 'kind of'.  
"What you tried to summon, has a soul in some sense. Which also means that it has a mind of it's own." He sighed.  
You were now completely confused. Seeing your expression he continued, starting to walk forward with you to get back to the party.  
"In other words, you have to train them... I-I just don't want them to hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt by one so it'll have to wait for another day..."  
You held his hand a little tighter to comfort him and he gave a small smile, despite the fact that he was nearly always smiling.  
"I promise." You told him and the smile raised. "As long as you protect me, I will protect you."  
He nudged you playfully.  
"That's not very lady-like, the man's always supposed to protect the damsel!" He grinned.  
"Since when did I become the damsel!?" You replied and he snorted.  
"Since you started to call me your 'knight in pink fluffy slippers'!" He replied and you couldn't help but laugh.  
"I promise as well." He told you and you stopped walking to look at him.  
"For what Sans?" You asked him quizzically, he smiled and stepped closer to you.  
"I promise to protect you as long as I am your 'knight in pink fluffy slippers'." Before you could reply, he had pressed his teeth against your lips in a kiss.  
Eventually he pulled away again, but you still felt his presence.  
"That's a promise which I can keep." He told you with a smile and you both continued to walk back, hand in hand.  
  
The pink in your soul had once again breached to the surface. And so you were once again filled with Love for your skeletal, monster-friend. 


	6. 19, 20, 18, 9, 11, 5, - 15, 14, 5

As you neared the party you realised that a few more members had arrived and were talking outside. Well, either that or you just hadn't noticed them the first time around. Sans gave you a grin and you smiled back, happy to have his company. Of all the monsters and people in the world which you could of had as a boyfriend, you had definitely got lucky. Who wouldn't want a grinning, magic using, shape-shifting, punny skeleton?! ... Well actually quite a lot of people wouldn't like that. Especially the ALNS or Anti-Lusus Naturae Society. 'Lusus Naturae' actually meant 'freak' in Latin, but you didn't have the guts to tell the poor monsters that they were being called such a horrible thing. You just wanted the monsters and humans to live in peace, happily. However you woke up everyday fearing that your friends might be assaulted or hurt in any way.  
You pushed your thoughts to one side quickly. Tonight you were going to party hard not give a flying fuck about humans.   
You noticed a familiar face, well skull, in the crowd and it quickly turned to your direction. Quickly the skeleton ran over and stood in front of you and Sans with a grin.  
"Hi!" The skeleton spoke, his eye flashing to a blue crescent in excitement. It quickly returned to normal and his eye sockets narrowed curiously. "Where were you two? I've seen Gaster and Papyrus already and- Cool costumes by the way!!"   
You smiled at his sudden short attention span and noticed Sans beside you was also almost laughing.  
"Hey Ink." You replied and the skeleton's, shorter than most Sanses but taller than Blueberry, grin broadened. "Sans and I were just taking a walk, that's all. And thanks!" You peered around Ink curiously.  
"Hey, where's Error? I would've thought he would be here with you." You asked, Ink nodded in reply.  
"He's here, I didn't trust him staying in the void where he can destroy AUs." Ink looked behind him back into the house. "Heeee shouuuuld be inside?" The skeleton shrugged.  
You raised an eyebrow. "You just said you can't trust him alone, and then left him somewhere? Why do I suddenly feel worried?" Ink grinned.  
"He's not as bad as he was you know. We're good friends now, but we still have our arguments." Sans beside you gestured at the door of the house and you nodded.  
The three of you started to walk back inside.  
"I was thinking, guys." Your two companions looked at you. "What if I could get something which could let you guys find me quicker when I go to other AUs? ... Like a tracking device?" Ink paused for a moment thinking about it.  
"That's a brilliant idea!!!" He shouted making everyone in the party go quiet in alarm. Ink coughed awkwardly and everyone went back to talking with each other. A few amused glances were exchanged.  
Upon hearing Ink shout, another skeleton came over, one that you also recognised.   
"Hi Error!" You waved and he grinned, waving back.  
Ink and Sans also gave a quick wave before continuing to talk.  
"If we could possibly get a tracking device and build it with a little of void magic then we will be able to track you from different universes. However we will need to know what universe you go to... If we take a little geothermic magic from each of the universes' core then perhaps we can match them to each of the universes' code and we will be able to track which universe you go to!?" Ink spoke and you nodded in reply.   
"Sounds sciencey." Said Error and he shrugged. "I'm not all in with science. I'll just nod at the side lines." You laughed a little and he grinned.  
The other two skeletons from your universe quickly came over to join you and you smiled at them.  
"Hey Paps, hey Gaster!" You greeted them and they smiled in reply.  
"Looks like we have the full group here!" Spoke Ink as he looked around all of you. "Well, apart from Fresh, he might be here later. I hope he doesn't accidently go to one of the bad AUs and invite them to the party..."  
"Bad AUs?" You asked curiously and Ink nodded.  
"Yeah, ones like the murder AUs and Horror AUs... Underfell isn't that bad when you compare it to some other AUs."   
Your eyes widened and you hoped that you wouldn't ever have to visit them.  
The room started to go quiet and you soon realised why when you noticed a small skeleton stood on a table waiting for the room to go quiet enough so he could talk.  
"HI EVERYONE!" Blueberry spoke in his louder tone so everyone could hear. "WELCOME TO ME AND FELL'S PARTY!"   
You smiled and he gave a secret grin in your direction.  
"TONIGHT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE LOADS OF FUN! THE PARTY ENDS AT MIDNIGHT AND WE HAVE A FEW HOURS TILL THEN BUT LETS NOT BOONDOGGLE LIKE MY LAZY BROTHER! LETS BEGIN THE REAL PARTY!"  
A few cheers and laughs swept through the room, Blueberry grinned in excitement.  
"BUT FIRST I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Some of the party members mumbled to each other, guessing what it could be.  
"WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL GUEST HERE TONIGHT! _____!" Blueberry pointed to you, making everyone face you. You waved nervously. "THEY MIGHT VISIT ANY OF YOUR AUS IN THE FUTURE SO IF YOU SEE THEM, BE SURE TO GIVE A HELPING HAND!"   
Papyrus's voice came from behind Blueberry.   
"Bro, don't you mean a helping phlange?" Blueberry groaned.  
"Heh, your ul-na fun, brother." Papyrus smirked. A few laughs was heard, mostly from the Sans, the Papyruses in the audience all groaned with Blueberry.  
You swear that you saw the lights flicker, but as you looked around you shook your head and guessed that you had just blinked.  
This theory went away quickly when you saw several other members of the party also looking around. Then it happened again.  
Blueberry looked up at the lights and laughed lightly.  
"DON'T WORRY EVERYONE. IT'S PROBABLY JUST A FAULTY LI-" Blueberry was cut off quickly as all of the lights in the room suddenly went out and the front door slammed close.  
Many monsters were mumbling to each other with slight fear then a yell was heard.  
Now everyone was panicking, most talking to each other in concern.  
"Someone turn the lights on!" You heard yourself shout and frantic footsteps were heard before the lights all flashed back on again.  
"Is everyone okay?!" Someone shouted and most nodded except something was wrong.  
"Look! Blue's gone!!" Underfell Sans shouted and all heads went over to the table he was standing on.  
He was gone and there was a slip of paper left on the table.  
A Sans in a reaper looking costume, well it might have been a costume, went over to the table and picked it up.  
"What does it say?!" Someone shouted and the reaper Sans shook his head in confusion.  
"Numbers. Random numbers!" He replied.  
The room went quiet for a moment before everyone got loud again.  
"What are the numbers?!" You asked, everyone going silent again.  
"19, 20, 18, 9, 11, 5, then a space, then, 15, 14, 5." Confusion swept through the entire room.

Blueberry was gone and all that was left of him was a note with numbers. You were filled with DETERMINATION to work out what was going on.


	7. Murderer

The party was instantly thrown into chaos. No one knew quite how to react and the ones who did were all talking at the same time, barking orders like it was the end of the world. Few skeletons came to you and if they did they were in a panicked haze.

Sans snickered beside you, somehow finding the situation humorous. You gave him raised eyebrows as an expression read as 'really?' and he smirked then stopped.  
"So," he spoke looking at you with a grin. "What do you want to do?"  
You thought for a moment then shrugged. _Working out the numbers code may be a top priority at the moment. Then we should work from there._

As if he was reading your mind Ink yelled at the top of his lungs, if he even had any, "SILENCE!"  
The party immediately went quiet. Everyone turned to you, making you feel slightly awkward.  
"Where's the numbers?" You asked and someone shuffled over to give the slip of paper to you.  
You grabbed a pencil from a nearby table and stared at the paper. You noticed something quickly.   
An old thing you used to do around your school was take the numbers no match them to letters. So it would be 1=A, 2=B, 3=C etc.   
As soon as you had done this for the first three numbers, you knew this was the correct decoding method.   
__S...T...R... You thought. _I...K...E. Strike. O... N. E?... E. One. Strike one._ You stared at the piece of paper for a few moments before handing it over to your Sans. _Well that was pretty useless._ You concluded.

Sans gave you a shrug. You thought it was best not to tell everyone what it said. It may make things worse. However that wouldn't stop you from trying to make sure everyone stayed safe.

"Okay guys." You announced, the mumbling in the crowd stopped and everyone turned to you again. "I suggest we investigate. But we have to stick to groups, no one by themselves. How many of us are there here?" You counted 36 members overall, excluding blueberry which made 37. "Okay! Six groups of six then!" The members of the party nodded and shuffled into groups.   
You were in a group with your Sans, your Papyrus, your Gaster, Ink and Error.   
Angel!Sans and Bird!Sans went with Gaster!Sans, Echo!Frisk, Reaper!Sans and Fell!Sans.   
Candy!Sans, Papyrus and Gaster went with Swap!Papyrus and two other Sanses which you didn't know.   
The other three groups had members which you hadn't really met yet.

"Okay!" You announced. "Split up and search for clues!" The famous Scooby-Doo line which had come to mind. It made a few members grin and lessen the tension a little as they all branched off to look around.  
For now, everything was going okay.

You turned to your Sans and he gave you a nod of approval.   
"You handled that well." He said making you smile.   
"Well, it's better than doing nothing and panicking, right?" Papyrus cleared his throat, being one of the members who was running panicked circles.  
You grinned up at him, you had no freaking clue how he was like 7.5 feet tall. How the hell does a skeleton even get that high?! As with Gaster who was slightly taller than Papyrus, Sans being just as tall as you. It made you feel really small. Ink of course was shorter than you, you almost felt proud that you were taller than someone!

You pushed your thoughts aside as Sans gestured to look around and you nodded. Ink and Error looked at each other then shrugged, as if they were having a silent conversation.

You walked back over to the table and stared at it's surface. Until you noticed something. A dusty powder coated the table, like it had been left in an attic for a long time, you swore the table was cleaner before. Your heart dropped and you turned to your Sans, pale faced.   
"Sans, you know when a monster passes away." You pointed at the dust and he gave you the same horrified expression.   
"No. No one would do that to blue. He's too sweet... It's just to create fear or something!"  
You both stared at each other for a full minute, Gaster also caught on and was wearing a shocked expression. 

Blueberry wasn't missing. He was still in the room. He had been murdered.


	8. Searching for clues (Merry Christmas... Eve!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two minutes into 'Splitting up and searching for clues' you were already starting to regret it.

You no longer had the safety of a huge group to hide in and the longer you stayed in one place, the longer you felt like a sitting duck. Sans was keeping his cool but you felt that it wouldn't last much longer. Papyrus was fiddling with his scarf, slumped a little in a nervous way yet he still ran around and helped where he could. Ink seemed fine until he saw the slightest movement and his eyes would flash different shapes and colours, you didn't want to admit it but it was actually quite funny. Error seemed on edge as well but you know that's perfectly normal when there's a killer on the loose. But then there was Gaster. Gaster on the other hand was walking around as if it was any other day.

You frowned at Gaster's reaction to the situation while you and him were checking the corners of a room for any secret exits. The others in your group were checking different areas of the room, each group had been given a room to look in.  
"Are you not scared in the slightest bit?" You asked him and he shrugged.  
"To be quite honest, I would only be scared for you guys. I've been staying in the darkest place for years, it would drive any other monster insane, however it also meant I couldn't die. It was a place without time. Now that I found a way to re enter this world," he shrugged "If I die my body would probably just return to the void and I would be fine. I think." 

You wanted to believe that, that would happen but a part of you had decided that he would die like any other monster and you would just be sad.

"In theory wise I wouldn't turn to dust seeing as I have spent so long in the void. I would most likely turn to the same black substance in my first form." The very mentioning of the form made a shiver go down your spine and Gaster smiled at you.

The form had definitely taken a lot to even get close to get used to.

Seeing nothing, the two of you disappointedly stood up and looked at each other, the flickering light bulb now driving you bloody crazy. If you just knew where a working light bulb stash was you would immediately change it!

Gaster sighed and you frowned at the lightbulb in the centre of the room. He smiled finding your reaction to the light funny.

"You shouldn't really stare at lights for too long, you know. I heard that it is bad for human eyes." Indeed you were now seeing the strangely coloured, mismatched shapes in your vision. Now that was annoying you. You looked away from the lightbulb to Gaster.

"You're not my-" You began, then stopped yourself quickly. You weren't going to bring up your family into this situation, especially a member so similar to Gaster.

Gaster gave a sympathetic look then ruffled your hair. You raised your eyebrows at in a way only described as 'did you really have to just do that?!' He chuckled.

"Found a thing!" Someone announced from another part of the room. 

All heads went in that direction and you all shuffled over to a proud looking Ink.  
He demonstrated what he had found by lifting up a trapdoor which was hidden under a rug. Classic.

"Well done, Ink." Error said and said skeleton grinned. A thought struck your mind.

"Why isn't anyone leaving this place?" You asked and Ink pulled an uncomfortable expression.

"They can't. Someone has done something to the magic barrier around the house and now no one can get through it. It won't allow portals or teleportation to get out either. Everyone also wants to help out to solve this, most think it's a prank. I don't think it is..." So they were trapped. Trapped like mice in a cage while a cat picked them off one by one. WITH A GOD DAMN ANNOYING LIGHTBULB!!!

Well shit. It wasn't the best news you had ever heard... So the party was going great!

And to top off the amazing things which was happening at the party, a portal appeared in the room. Fresh walked through it. Because apparently you can teleport in but not out! Fan-fucking-tastic!

Instantly Error glared at the visitor. Ink seemed even more nervous.

"Wiggedy what's up, my fine brosephs?!" Fresh announced and Error groaned.

You had enough.

" **I'll tell you 'what's up'!** "You started in your blaster voice, making Fresh look at you in alarm. " **My friend is dead, the clues left behind are bleeding useless, I can't stop worrying that someone else who I love is going to be next, you've just appeared meaning that you're now stuck with us because you can get in but not out, and to top it off, this f[resh]ing lightbulb won't stop f[resh]ing flickering! And did you just censor my swears?!** "

Fresh sweated nervously. "That colourful lingo ain't gonna fly with me around."

"Are you f[resh]ing kidding me?!" Your Sans hid his laughter behind his hand, Error doing the same. If Error could like Fresh at any point in his life, this was probably that time.

Everyone else in your group was staring in a state of nervous shock. You would apologise but as you did the light went out completely.  
You paused for a couple of seconds before yelling, "OH FOR F[RESH]S SAKE!!!"   
Error and Sans's laughter erupted into the room, they were in hysterics, Gaster also joining in. Oh, the irony.

You all walked out of the room and went to the kitchen, looking for any torches that might come in use. It seemed to be that only your room's lightbulb was flickering and nobody else's. Great.

Once finding a couple of torches you all headed back into the room which you were in, finding that the light was back on and wasn't flickering anymore. This brought grins in your direction from many of your comrades.

"Aw man! That's radical! That light just came on when we left! That's super awesome!" Fresh said while pointing at it. 

You glared at him and he smirked.

"Just statin' facts my lady bro!" You cringed.

"That makes no sense! You have just called me a lady then a bro! Bro is short for brother and a brother is a boy! What the heck?!" Fresh grinned then flicked on a torch, eager to investigate the trapdoor.

You were so going to find some comebacks for this skeleton.

Turns out after all going down into the trapdoor and looking around. It lead to NOTHING. JOY. You started to wonder what you should actually be looking for in this. The trapdoor thing was probably just meant to lead people off or even not meant to be found at all. After all everyone had god damn magic here, why the hell would you want to hide in a trapdoor when you had freaking magic?!

Ink seemed happy at his find nonetheless.

All of the groups returned to the main room to report on what they had and hadn't found. You didn't really know what to do next...  
Few groups had found anything, when they had found something it was like what Ink had found, a trapdoor or a small space which lead to nowhere. So basically this whole Scooby-Doo approach wasn't working. Then again, it was a kid's cartoon not really used in real life. Since when did someone in real life go around with a talking dog chasing people dressed as ghosts and monsters? ...The only example you could think of was a drunk chasing kids at Halloween. It did bring a smile to your face.   
The fact still remained the same though, things weren't going well.  
Since Fresh had arrived things had also turned for the worse, everyone seemed to back away from him, not wanting to be as 'radical' as he is. Fresh carried a strange atmosphere around with him, mostly filled with rainbows and an element of fear.

The room was calming down quite a lot until a Sans thought of something.  
"What if the murderer is in the room with us?!" The Sans from an AU named Fantasytale spoke and most people gasped. This sent most people into panic again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everyone calm the f[resh] down! We don't know that for certain! It could be a Sans, a Gaster, a Papyrus but it could also be someone new! We don't know who it is but the least that we need is everyone loosing their bloody trust in each other!" Everyone went quiet again.

"You're being colourful today." Fresh told you and you glared, some people laughed.

"Says the skeleton wearing multicoloured clothing." You smirked and Fresh looked taken aback.

"OHHHH!" A few Sanses started and you felt proud of yourself, the room's tension easing a little.

"Okay, you get that one my rad homeslice." Fresh replied making you smile.

You went over and picked up the note from before, you knew that Sans wrote his writing in a comic sans looking way and it's never got any capitals from him being so lazy. Papyrus wrote things in a Papyrus font looking way and it's all capitalised. Gaster wrote in wing dings however when he wasn't writing in wingding it looked similar to Aster. On closer examination to the note, the writing didn't seem like it was in any of these fonts... It only reminded you of how Frisk would write but only a little. It was similar to Frisk's writing but not their writing... Perhaps if you-  
The lights went out again.

"Everybody stick to your groups!!!" You called but by the time you had the lights had gone back on. Not just one skeleton was missing, but two. A sans which you didn't know and someone important to you.

You quickly ran back over to your group. Sans was in shock along with the other members but Gaster. Gaster was missing and in his place was more dust. You felt your heart drop until you realised what he had said to you earlier. He told you that he wouldn't turn to dust, he would turn to the black substance in his first form, right?

Something was up... Or down... Either way...

You spotted another note and picked it up quickly.

It was in the same handwriting as the last one you had saw. The message was peculiar.

'I'm not a smiley trashbag. Nor am I his brother or his old man! I take offence for that.' It read.

 _Smiley fucking trash bag?! SMILEY FUCKING TRASH BAG?! WHO DARES CALL MY SOUL FRIEND A SMILEY TRASH BAG?!_ You thought.

Sans came up behind you then read the note over your shoulder, instantly recognising the nickname. He stared at the note and you turned around confused. What was wrong with your precious cinnamon roll?

"Chara." He muttered with wide eyes.


	9. The hunter and the hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Quick message to all my fantastic readers out there! Yes, I don't believe that Chara is actually the villain in Undertale, I believe that it's the player or Frisk. However to make the story interesting I have stuck with the theory that Chara is the villain, or one of them anyway~

...You didn't know what to do first.

This 'Chara' was tormenting your cinnamon roll and to start off, you had no damn clue who the hell they were. Was Chara like a nickname of something? You had never heard the name before... Where the hell were they?! You were going to make them pay for upsetting your smol skeleton.  
You looked at Sans confused but angry.

"Who is Cha-" Sans put a hand over your mouth to stop you.

"The demon who comes when you call it's name. Don't say their name." He removed his hand.

"But... You said it and nothing happened?"

"Well... Yeah. Okay, this is gonna be weird but bear with me."

"I can't see a bear with you." He smiled, the tension easing.

"Okay. So. You fell down into the Underground, right?" Sans said.

"... Well... I wouldn't consider it as 'fell' because that sounds like it was an accident but I guess so..." The members of your group that didn't know about your suicide attempt, looked up in alarm. Sans grimaced. That was... Not the best way to bring that up...

"You... Didn't fall?" Papyrus asked in a crestfallen way.

You realised that Sans was the only one which had heard your story and you went silent, Sans doing the same.

"...I mean... I did wonder why you weren't going back to your family when we reached the surface..."

The very word 'family' made you take in a rough breath. Papyrus looked as if he didn't know quite how to react to this announcement.

"_____? Where... Where is your family?" The question that you were dreading. Sans looked between you and Papyrus in a frantic concerned way before holding your hand.

"My family... They're... I... I killed them..." Sans looked at you alert.

"No, no! You didn't kill them! We talked about this! Don't let yourself believe that again! _____, please." He blurted out. 

Ink and Error looked at each other, staying quiet and not knowing how to help. It's not like they could help, anyway.

"No, Sans. I did. I know how you said that my soul has extracts of kindness and that I couldn't commit such a crime, but the facts remain the same. My parents... My brother... They're dead, Sans! They're dead and it's my fault!"

Sans gave a worried look.

"Please stop. Your soul... Every time you say that, it dims and the colours fade to grey..." You pulled a disheartened expression.

"Good! Maybe it will numb my damn feelings, 'cause I'm sick of my damn existence!" You Papyrus looked between the members of the group in sheer shock.

Sans let go of your hand, slightly hurt by your words. You realised what you had said and felt your eyes water.

"I-I'm... I'm so sorry!" You took a few steps back away from the group and crashed into Candy!Sans to which he gave you a concerned look, before you turned around and ran out of the front door.

The magic barrier was glowing a strange blue from the inside, it sorrounded the house in a sort of dome, meaning that you could only walk about 10 or 20 meters before hitting it. However, 10 or 20 meters was enough room for you to run around to the side of the house and slump down in the thin layer of snow which had started to fall. You curled up against the wall shaking from both the cold and your tears. You didn't want to open your eyes and you didn't want anyone to come get you. The snow falling and cold winds wasn't enough for you to freeze to death but it would probably hurt you enough to numb you from your feelings.

Nobody came.

You were glad that they didn't come out, you just wanted to curl up and die, you just wanted to rid them of your presence, you just wanted to-... Was that footsteps?

You attempted to stifle your cries to hear the approaching person, you felt them sit down next to you, and lean up against the wall.

... "The snow is lovely tonight, isn't it." They asked and you almost felt comforted by the fact that they weren't asking you about your suicide.

You nodded silently and opened your eyes to see who it was.

"What's wrong, pretty mirror?" They asked. Their eyes twinkling red in the light of the house. They were a human just like you. 

The teenager looked at you with kind eyes, their hoodie was green and shorts were brown. They looked like Frisk almost with the same shape face and brown hair, but their cheeks were pink either from the cold or from something else and thier eyes were a deep red in colour. You had never seen a human with red eyes before.

"Oh? You're interested in my eyes?" They asked, noticing your fascination. "Yeah, my eyes are red. That was why I was cast away from the human world. They called me things like a 'monster' and 'demon' then pushed me down mt. Ebbot."

You gave the teen a sympathetic look. "I think they're beautiful... Uhh miss, mister?"

They smiled. "You don't know whether to call me miss or mister? Ha, it's a mystery!" You laughed a little as they finger gunned.

"I'm from Storyshift, hi. I'll tell you my name but before you freak out, I am a different version of myself. I'm not your universe's version of me, I'm quite nice actually... Well apart from teasing my brother, Asriel most the time or when I steal Azzy's cookies that he makes, but I can't resist it! They're bloody good cookies! Especially when they're not all stuck together with the amount of icing he uses!" You both laughed, your mood cheering up quite a lot.

"Okay then, remember don't freak out and compare me to your universe's version." You nodded. "My name is Chara, Chara Dreemurr. It's umm nice to meet you!" So _they_ were Chara.

You surely weren't going to have to hunt a version of them down? They looked so sweet and kind! Why was Sans so worked up about them? What made this teenager cause so much alarm? Why was Storyshift different from your universe? They didn't seem so bad! So what were the other Charas like? How many universes had nice Charas? How many universes had bad Charas? Which universes had bad Charas? Which universes had good-

"Uhh, pretty mirror? Anyone in there?" Chara gave you an amused look. "I told you not to freak out but I have no clue what that was all about!" 

"Oh! I wasn't freaking out! I just have so many questions..."

Chara laughed. "I'm not really good at questions, I don't have the patience for it! Literally! There's like no patience in my soul! For now though, we should go back inside. It's kind of cold out here, I'll admit. Plus the snow has started to fall thicker and your hair looks hilarious with all the snowflakes on top!" You were feeling cold, really cold, but technically that's why you came out here, right? You didn't really care anymore anyway, so you decided to follow them back inside.

As you got to your feet and Chara started to lead the way, you felt a strange presence. When you turned around to look at the trees which had managed to get in the barrier, a darkness was looking and two red eyes with a smile was glistening. 

Chara looked at you then at the direction in which you were looking. They tugged your hand In the direction of the front door of the house. 

"Walking faster. Less gaping, more running, pretty mirror." They spoke and you both ran up to the door. 

You turned the handle and pushed at the door but it wasn't opening. You were locked out and the figure was approaching.

"It's locked!" You exclaimed to Chara and they looked at you in horror.

"I wouldn't say this with Azzy around but, pretty mirror, we might just be screwed. Can you load a save point?!"

"No! Someone's over riding my determination at the party!" They grimaced in reply.

You both waited for the killer to come. As they came out of the shadows you noticed that they were a Chara except they wore a green jumper with a yellow stripe. This was a bad Chara, surely.

"Yep. We're screwed." You muttered and Storyshift Chara tried to give you as comforting a smile as they could give.

"It was nice knowing you, pretty mirror." Storyshift Chara said, arming themself with a dozen magic knives, the other Chara began to laugh while they held a single one.


	10. It's been nice knowing you, pretty mirror.

The two Charas slashed at each other with their knives, running and skidding around in the fresh layer of snow. Each one would try to attack but only for the other one to dodge the attack with ease. However, they couldn't just dodge each other forever.

You were stood in front of the door, wanting to help but not knowing how, until you remembered that you had magic. You felt your bones in your body all change and your head expand into a muzzle, your body slumped down onto all fours and you were left with your skeletal wolf form. You leaped out into the centre of the fight between the both Charas and in shock they both jumped back. They hadn't been told that you could do this.

You let out a threatening low pitched growl and both Charas backed off, even the evil looking one. You weren't going to let them escape though. You looked into the evil Chara's direction and before they had a time to react you crouched down then pounced on them. They were knocked to the ground, dropping the knife in the shock and impact of your large form. The knife was far away from them, at least a few meters and they looked over at it in horror. Your front paws were next to their arms, your back next to their legs. You could easily rip them apart like this. They looked up at you a small hopeful expression on their face and they lifted a hand.

 _What the hell are they doing?!_ You thought in confusion. _They're supposed to be terrified, writhing around frantically, trying to escape! Why are the so calm?!_

Storyshift Chara slowly approached you, also wondering what the hold up was. The Chara beneath you lifted their hand high above their head and then above yours. You flinched away from it and they smiled a little. The hand patted you on the head gently and you stared at it in confusion.

"You're 'it'!" The Chara explained enthusiastically.

"What?!" Both you and Storyshift Chara replied, puzzled expressions on both your faces.

" _You're 'it'!_ " They repeated with a grin.

You figured that the teen wasn't actually going to kill either of you, so you stepped off of them, they got to their feet and stretched.

"You both fight really well!" They spoke excitedly. "Chara with your knife skills and you with your surprise attack! I really wasn't expecting that! I didn't even know that you could use magic like that! I think we had a fun fight!" 

Storyshift Chara looked at their other self as if they were trying to figure out some cryptic message. You also had no god damn clue what was going on.

"Which universe are you from, other me?" Storyshift Chara asked and the other version of themself smiled.

"This one! Underswap!" They smiled in excitement.

Storyshift Chara facepalmed then went over and shook the other Chara's hand.

"Now this all makes sense. I was wondering where you were at the party! Blue practically wouldn't shut up about a new human friend, it made no sense to me why you wouldn't be there." Storyshift Chara exclaimed and Swap Chara grinned.

"Yep, I was out playing with everyone! Look! Follow me! We have hidden cameras set up in every room so that we can see what the others are doing!" Swap Chara said and you shifted back to your human form.

They took you and Chara by the hand instantly and dragged you both past the barrier where a building was hiding in the trees.

"Wait, how come the barrier just let us through?!" Storyshift Chara asked and Swap Chara smiled.

"You're 'it'! The barrier now knows that and you two can pass through easily!"

"And what do you mean by 'we' have hidden cameras?" Swap Chara laughed and gave you the 'it's a secret' gesture. You looked at Storyshift Chara and shrugged, guessing to just go along with it.

Swap Chara opened the door to the building and rushed in, several greetings were heard. Storyshift Chara followed then after you did.

All of the members of the party which had been 'murdered' were all there, smiling and talking to each other as if they were having their own party. Whoever was murdered, joined the small group and just made the miniature party bigger.

A small, blue shape came crashing into you and you fell to the ground, the wind being knocked out of you. You soon realised that this shape was actually a small, blue, excited skeleton and you gave a small wave, letting your head thud against the carpet. 

"I was waiting for you to get murdered!" He explained excitedly. You smiled out of how bad that sounded and he grinned.

Around you were the other ex-party members, Gaster included, who gave you a small smile and a wave.

Blueberry eventually got off of you and Gaster helped you back up to your feet. 

"I knew you weren't dead!" You explained to Gaster and his smile broadened. 

"Yes, I left that clue especially for you. I knew you wouldn't be fooled by the dust but everyone else would. I'm really happy that you didn't tell everyone else as well, that would've probably spoiled the game." He explained to you and you smiled. 

"Going out to do MSP!" Swap Chara announced and left the building.

"MSP?" You asked and Blueberry nodded.

"Murder Scene Prep! This is when we make it look like a murder has happened!" He told you and you nodded in understanding.

"Wait, how did you get in and out of the house without being spotted?" You asked and Blueberry grinned.

"Cherry and Paps control the lights while we can slip in through trap doors! There's a trap door in every room and they're very well hidden! You did find one under a rug at one point but we used a glimveil to make it look like the tunnel ended before you could get into the main system of the tunnels!"

"Oh... That's pretty cool! Hey, who are you going to 'murder' next?" You asked and Blueberry gave a few seconds of thought. 

"We kind of just take whoever is solving the most, make the group more and more likely to work together." He told you.

"Could you maybe get my Sans?" You asked him and Blueberry gave a questioning look. "I don't think he's taking this well, I don't want him to accidentally hurt someone if he thinks they killed me or Gaster." Blueberry nodded in understanding. Swap Chara came back into the room, covered in some sort of dark red liquid, assuming to be paint.

"We're going to have another hunt in a couple of minutes so we can see if we can take him!" Blueberry said excitedly.

"Okay, be very, very careful... You know what, I'll help. I'll come along and he'll know that we're fine!" You told Blueberry and he grinned.

"Brilliant idea, human! Get ready!" He told you then ran off.

Swap Chara came over to you, their clothes and hands still red. You gave them a welcoming smile and they grinned in return.

"Doing the MSP for that one was so much fun!" They exclaimed. "It was like extreme painting!"

"How much of that red stuff actually made it onto the ground?" You asked, gesturing at the paint all over them, they giggled.

"Hehe, just about enough! ...Hey! Have a hug!" They cried out and before you could react they had covered you in the red liquid as well.

"Oh my god!" You answered to their mischief. 

You both fell into heaps of laughter. You could tell that you were both going to be good friends. They small party quickly turned into a cover the other members in the red paint type of thing where everyone was running around, trying to escape from each other. Eventually each member had a fair amount of the paint on them and was laughing at the game. 

The smaller party was heaps of fun and you got to know the Sans from before who was 'murdered' along with Gaster. He was from an AU named Outertale where everywhere you went was filled with stars and it all looked beautiful. You felt like you wanted to visit his universe some time. It sounded like an amazing alternate universe to go to.

All of the events which had happened so far, it filled you with DETERMINATION. It filled you with even more DETERMINATION to get back to your soulmate and let them know that you were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the dramatic irony. Sorry Sans, you're going to have to wait a while for _____ to come back...


	11. Hello Darkness My Old Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter's title, I just couldn't stop myself!

Swap Chara tugged on a scarf, much like your Papyrus's scarf, to keep them warm from the chilled winds of the outside. As you had only gone in your costume, you didn't have any spare clothes or something to put on top of your clothes to keep you warm, but you didn't mind. You didn't really want to get any of the paint on any of your other clothes anyway.

You both trekked out, in the secret tunnel system, to go and fetch Sans. You both took your time but you really wanted to get to Sans as quick as possible. The tunnels were bigger than you had expected it was like a cellar built secretly under the house. It was quite dark though which you found you didn't like. The tunnels were lit with torches like they were medieval and they were basically just tunnels, still with rock and dirt walls and floors. However magic was silencing the tunnels and making them soundproof.

Chara was carrying a container with them. You were curious to see what it was.

"Chara?" You asked and they looked at you then hummed a yes. "What's in that?" You pointed at the container.

They looked at the container and shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"So, you know when monsters turn to dust? This is basically that, we're going to put this down and everyone will think that someone has been murdered." They responded.

"Whoa, wait. Where did you get that from?!" You asked them with wide eyes.

"I just found it laying around in a monster graveyard." They replied calmly with a smile.

"Chara?! That's so disrespectful! You can't just take someone's dust and use it for-"

"Okay, Okay! I was just kidding! It's only a substitute!" They burst into laughter at this and you scowled at them, your expression slowly turning into a smile however.

"You two ready yet? Over." A voice said, disrupting you both and making you both jump. The voice had come from a handheld transceiver which Chara also held with their free hand. Chara fumbled around with the device, pressing a button down and speaking back into it.

"Yep. Target's location, please." Chara spoke and a huff of frustration was heard from the device.

"Chaaraaaaa! You're not doing it properly! Say 'over'! ...Over." Blueberry replied.

You both laughed for a few seconds before Chara replied with a grin.

"Okay, okay. Where's the target? Under." You both chimed in at the end.

"HUMANS! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!? OVER!" A sigh was heard. "He is in the main room. Over." 

"'Kay. Thanks, Blue." Chara replied briefly, turning off the walkie-talkie before he could shout through the transceiver that they forgot to say 'over'. 

You took another tunnel to get to the main room then turned back on the transceiver upon arrival.

"Okay, Blue. Tell me when he gets close to the trapdoor." Chara spoke to the device and you all waited patiently in silence. The trapdoor was above you both was a couple of metres high, a ladder was in place so you could get to it and the floor was rock underneath it. 

"Ready... Almost... ALMOST... Almost... Nearly... GO NOW!" When you opened the trapdoor silently the room was black but suddenly a flashlight flicked on. You grabbed the monster nearest to you's feet and dragged them down, Chara quickly threw the dust out and they shut the trapdoor as quickly and quietly as possible.

You landed heavily on your back and head with a loud thud, so hard that you nearly lost consciousness, the monster landed surprisingly upright and opposite you. "Shit..." You muttered out, Chara ran over to you seeing how you landed.

"Are you okay?!" Chara asked with a concerned expression. 

You sat up against the wall, nauseous from hitting your head so hard, and gave a smile to Chara. They bent down and outstretched their hand to help you up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little painful and dizzy. Not much." You told them and they nodded.

"We should still get you checked out, see if you're okay." The two of you were so fixated on you falling that you forgot about the monster staring wide eyed at the other side of the tunnel.

"HELP! I'M DOWN HERE!" The Sans yelled.

But nobody came.

The tunnels were soundproof after all. You and Chara both looked over at the Sans, remembering he was here, then you looked at each other. It was the wrong Sans.

Candy Sans looked at both you and Chara, confused and terrified. Chara went up to them and tapped them on the shoulder. "You're it." They stated simply. 

You got up to your feet, as Chara explained to them what was going on and how they didn't need to be scared, your head was swimming. When Chara had finished explaining and Candy Sans gave an understanding nod you all started to walk back. By this point you _were _starting to lose consciousness, but you powered on and tried not to trouble your two companions with this. After a few minutes of walking, Chara realised you were slacking behind a lot more, even if them and Sans went at a slow pace.__

__"Are you sure you're okay?" They asked you, stopping for you to catch up for what seemed like the thirtieth time. You nodded and gave a forced smile._ _

__"You can stay here and I can go get help if you want?" Chara asked, not believing your nodding._ _

__"No, Chara... I'm alright... Really." You responded._ _

__You honestly didn't feel alright. You felt like death. It felt like your head was splitting into two and it didn't help that your vision was blackened. It was only a little bit more to get back to the stairs into the other building though. You were determined to make it._ _

__Instinctively you put a hand up to the back of your head, feeling where you had hit it and winced. You drew your hand back and stared at it. You wanted to have seen nothing on your fingertips but either your mind was playing tricks on you or you actually had blood on them from where you had touched. Still, you fought to keep consciousness until you stumbled and Candy Sans grabbed you to keep you from falling._ _

__Chara sighed concerned then brought their walkie-talkie up to their lips._ _

__"Blue. Can you send down Gaster please?" They spoke into the transceiver, a reply was quick to come._ _

__"Okay! Over." Murmuring was heard where Blueberry hadn't stopped pressing the button down on his device. "...He wants to know why he needs to go down and if he needs to bring anything. You've been gone for some time." Blueberry spoke after a while, forgetting to say 'over'._ _

__"We have a small problem. I don't think bringing anything will be necessary right now but we need some assistance."_ _

__"Okay, he's on his way. Did you forget to get Sans? He's still in the main room." Blueberry spoke and Chara replied with a 'no'._ _

__Candy Sans looked at you then peered at the back of your head, he looked to Chara, slightly paler._ _

__"Chaaaraaa... Is it normal for humans to have red stuff outside of their body?" He asked. Chara looked at him in slight amusement._ _

__"Oh, that's just paint from earlier, we were messing around with it." Chara told him. This somehow made Candy Sans even paler._ _

__"No, no. This stuff isn't paint, Chara." Candy Sans said, Chara stared at Candy Sans, everything was silent._ _

__Footsteps were heard and another monster came around the tunnel's corner._ _

__"What's the matter?" Gaster spoke in concern, looking at you and Candy Sans._ _

__"Lass fell backwards, 'it 'er 'ead on the ground." Chara replied in a poor imitation of a Scottish accent, trying to ease the tension. It didn't work, but it did bring a small smile to your face which made Chara more relieved._ _

__Gaster hummed in concern then picked you up, you struggled for a few seconds but gave in quickly, giving submission into letting him carry you. He wrapped his arms around you, carrying you bridal style, surprisingly he warm for a skeleton and you couldn't help but relax into his arms. Gaster didn't seem to mind, he just looked concerned._ _

__Gaster made it a few paces through the tunnel before you completely slipped into darkness, you had been holding on for you to get back but now you were relieved that you didn't have to stay awake that long._ _

__Yet, you were so close to getting Sans... You were filled with DETERMINATION to try again._ _


	12. The fallen ones

-Sans's POV-

There had been another one taken since you. Candy Sans. I was going to kill whoever kept doing this... Tibia honest, when the first couple of murders arose, I didn't think much of it, but now that you were gone, I knew that I would kill to get you back. 

I sat down in the snow outside. Waiting. Waiting for the murderer to show their face. Waiting for Chara. Only they had the guts to take away the people I love. Candy Papyrus was by my side, he was in disbelief that his brother had been killed and he wanted revenge. However there was one thing that stood up more than anything else. They had murdered all of the monsters and left their dust however your body was gone, all that remained was your blood in the snow. Were they trying to taunt me?! Killing you wasn't enough so they had the guts to take you as well?! I didn't like to think of it. It was bad enough as it is. I just wanted to get you back.

I hated myself since when you had run off outside. I was too stunned to go after you and then when Storyshift Chara walked out, volunteering to help, something had seemed off, but I didn't go to help. I didn't want to pressure you into even seeing me, so I waited inside. The others all went to look in each room to see if they had missed anything. I waited and waited till I heard a thud on the door. "It's locked!" I heard. What?! It hadn't been locked a few moments ago! It was locked with magic. Definitely. I had got up and attempted everything to try to unlock the door when finally it opened. You were gone. It was too late...

So now I was sat in the snow. Waiting for your return. Waiting for a Chara to turn up. I knew it was Storyshift Chara now, they were the only one who was outside with you. I was going to make them pay.

The clock struck eleven. We had been waiting for about an hour. When we heard strange sounds coming from the magic barrier. Both I and Papyrus jumped to our feet.

A sickening giggle came from the other side as a green hoodied teenager walked through.

"I bet you miss them soooo much! What. A. shame!~" The Chara spoke, displaying a huge smile.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted, Papyrus holding me back from ripping them to shreds.

"Oh? So what? You will never know where I've taken the body then." Papyus couldn't hold me back much more. I thrashed out of his hold and summoned a barricade of blue and white bones to kill them. 

Chara dodged them easily, they knew how to dodge after all. They didn't attack back though. In my confusion I shifted into a Gaster Blaster and pounced in their direction. They jumped out the way and I skidded in the snow, I quickly turned in their direction. They still hadn't drawn a weapon.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted in frustration. "Why aren't you fighting back?!"

They smirked. "You tire out too quickly, bonesy. All I need to do is keep dodging till you're too exhausted to fight back. Then I can attack!" 

"I hate you!" I shouted.

"I know~." They replied.

Papyrus and I fought for at least half an hour. At the end of the half hour I shifted back to normal, too exhausted to summon any more magic attacks. Papyrus still carried on but he was working himself down to the bone in doing so. Chara could finally attack. 

They chose their time wisely so that Papyrus couldn't protect me as I stood there. Chara dodged Papyrus's last attack then sprinted towards me, they built up speed quickly and launched themself off of a tree stump. As they performed a somersault over my skull they reached a hand down and tapped me on the head. "You're 'It'!" They shouted before landing in the snow.

I was taken aback. "Do you think this is some sort of game?!" I shouted to them but by the time I had they were already running out of the barrier, tagging Papyrus on the way.

Before Papyrus could even react, I was running after them. In my shock of expecting to just hit the barrier, I just passed through. I fell to the ground in confusion. What the hell?! Not wanting to lose sight of them, I got straight back up and sprinted after Chara, using what energy I had left to chase them back to where they came from. Papyrus running after us at a distance.

They disappeared into a building, shutting the door behind them. I ran up to the door and slammed my fists against it.   
"Let me in!" I howled. Mumbling came from inside.

"What's the password?" Came a reply. I was not in the mood to be playing such childish games.

"I don't know. Is it, Chara is a son of a bitch now LET ME BLOODY IN?!" I shouted to the door. More mumbling.

"Let them in, Chara. You've exhausted them so far that they can't summon any attacks. It would be best to open the door." Came a familiar voice from a different room. I wondered who it was but didn't think much of it because the door was opened as soon as they spoke. The building seemed empty at first until a different Chara came round a corner and entered the room. They were wearing Papyrus's scarf and were covered in your blood. Their eyes widened as they saw what they had walked into.

My magic levels were so low that it was dangerous but I didn't care, I was filled with rage. I outstretched a hand and summoned half a dozen bones. Chara shouted out a cry of help. I then made a quick motion with my hand and the bones fired in Chara's direction. Before they could hit the child however they clattered to the floor and turned to dust. It hurt all over like fire was engulfing my bones. I fell to the floor, my vision blurring into darkness.

So this was what it was like for a monster to fall...


	13. Falling To Pieces

Something felt odd. You had just dreamed something but you couldn't remember what it was about. However, as you woke up, it felt strangely familiar.

You had woken up over the sudden amount of noise coming from another room in the building. As you listened out you felt the back of your head to find there was no longer anything there. Gaster must have healed your skull whilst you were sleeping. You made note to thank him later.

"What's going on?" You mumbled to Gaster, surprising him in the process.

The skeleton dressed in black looked across from a chair at you and smiled. You kept your straight face, concerned about what was happening. The skeleton sighed.

"We're just getting some more murderers to come. Don't worry, everything is a-okay. Just-"

"LET ME BLOODY IN!" You heard and turned to face the direction which it came from.

"Sans?" You thought out loud as Gaster gave a quick call to say that Chara was fine to let him in.

You looked at Gaster with a horrified expression. He looked back slightly nervously. "We went out to get him while you were here as a-"

"Please tell me one of you explained to him everything that was going on and that you didn't just go out there and pretend to fight him." You cut Gaster off. He pulled a face and looked away, giving away the fact that this had been the course of action.

"Oh god. Poor Sans." You sat up, on the long couch, and turned your body so you could stand. Gaster came over to you quickly. 

"It would be best if you stay here whilst we sort this out. When you hit your skull, you managed to hit a part of your head which might have done something to your brain." You ignored him and got up, you felt perfectly fine, but everything felt somewhat familiar. Had Frisk or someone else done a reset?

You knew something was going to go horribly wrong somehow and ran to the front room. Swap Chara was just entering the room and Sans was stood in the doorway, staring at Chara in shock horror. Sans lifted his arm to summon an attack and you suddenly yelled out to him, he stopped.

"Sans! Stop! It's Okay!" You shouted and he looked over to you, his mouth slightly open and tears coming from his eye sockets.

"You're alive..." He murmured and you nodded.

All of a sudden things no longer felt familiar, a sharp pain went through your head, causing you to clutch your head with your hands and fall to your knees.

Sans ran over to you, shouting something but you couldn't hear him. It was like a bomb had gone off close by, your ears were ringing.

You looked up to Sans only to see some sort of greyscale moving scene. Everything was quite slow but at the same time it was as if the picture wasn't focussing properly. You looked around in confusion, Sans seemed to be on the floor while the others were coming in, faces full of shock. Swap Chara was pressed up against the wall as if they had experienced something traumatic and you seemed to be entering the room.

You stared at the scene with wide eyes for a minute at least then the scene faded away and you saw colour again, your ears stopping ringing and returning to normal. Sans was on his knees in front of you, his hands on your shoulders with his eye sockets wide. You took in a shaky breath and threw yourself at him in a hug. He took a moment to process this then hugged back. The few other members of the murder party had entered as well, staring at you and Sans in confusion. 

You broke away the hug and Sans got up, helping you to your feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked you, his face ridden in concern. You nodded.

"I have never seen you do that before." Sans began. "You were having some sort of panic attack but your soul had turned... like... some sort of grey or black." You just looked at him, remembering seeing him on the floor. You let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm okay. I was just more worried about you, I bet. Your magic is quite low, isn't it." He nodded a small spark of blue magic coming from his hand as proof.

"Nonononono! Don't summon anything! I heard monsters can fall if they summon too much!" He nodded and gave a look of apology. 

So that's what that was. Sans had fallen, in that grey scene, from using too much magic. Did that really happen? You hoped it didn't but it was too realistic to be just made up. Did you just stop him from falling?! What the hell?! Did you experience that?! You suddenly realised something. You had seen him when he had fallen, he would've died without something to stop a monster from properly dying... You had seen your soulmate's death... Did this work with Papyrus and Gaster as well? Could you see their deaths as well? How come you couldn't see Candy Sans's death, back when Flowey killed him? Was that different? 

Sans touched your shoulder, snapping you out of your thoughts. You stared for a few moments before laughing.

"It's a good thing you didn't fall, eh? That would be the weirdest death ever! Death by Halloween party." Sans and some others laughed as well and although you were laughing with them, your heart wasn't all in it.

 _...That actually happened... How could you laugh..._ You thought to yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party continued like normal until the clock struck twelve. There was a couple more 'murders' before midnight but not enough to say that there was a majority of murderers and that the murderers won. Still it was a good party, perhaps.

The group who were 'murdered' casually walked up to the front door of the main house then knocked on the door. A few of the members answered.

The group who were 'murdered' all said their greetings to the 'still alive' members. You found this method boring and yelled out 'Trick or treat' to Swap Papyrus who was stood in the doorway. You got a good amount of laughs from everyone and to your joy, Swap Papyrus even gave you some candy.

The party started to finish after that. Most members exchanged laughs with each other and others said their farewells.

There was one Sans, SwapFell Sans his name was, who was boasting about how he wasn't scared and how nothing scared him. You teleported behind him and grabbed his shoulders, shouting 'boo!' In the process. He screamed in terror and you and the other remaining party members laughed. Gaster did scowl you however as he had told you not to use magic to give you time to recover. You shrugged him off and he smirked. 

You, Ink, Error, Gaster, Sans and Papyrus all said your farewells to the other members, Error definitely the least enthusiastic of you all. Then you all took a portal to get back to your AU. Ink and Error slept over with you all and you instantly went up to your room and collapsed on your bed. Even though you had just slept a while ago, you were still utterly exhausted.

You lay on your bed for a while, thinking. You didn't want to ever see your soulmate's death again. However you knew that you were going to have to in the future... You just didn't know when.

You were unprepared and scared. The more you thought of it, the more paranoid you grew. You knew that you weren't going to sleep unless you did something about it. 

So you took a peice of paper out of your draw and a pen.

 _This is a vow._ You wrote.  
 _A vow to protect my soulmate. A vow to change his future.  
I will not let him die from this day forth. I will protect him from death's clutches and act on all methods I can to prevent him from falling. I will keep trying to prevent his death and never stop. I will change the future._

You took a pin from out of another draw and pricked your finger, signing your name at the bottom of the vow in your blood. You hoped this would strengthen the vow. 

Once the ink and blood was dry you hid the vow and put the pen and pin away. 

You were filled with DETERMINATION to protect Sans, but at the same time you were scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHH! Last chapter! Woo-Hoo! 
> 
> God guys, I really hope you enjoy this! Also look out in the future for book 7! I'm deciding on names as I write! 
> 
> In book 7 there's gonna be a little twist in the plot, I hope you all like that! Also in future books, I am going to be doing StoryShift and also Outertale! I am not going to tell anyone what the next book is going to be about but I am expecting it to be a short one, I can't see it being longer than three chapters at most, however we will see!
> 
> Anyways guys! I hope you all had a great Halloween, Christmas, New year Etc, (Even though it's now the end of January, hehehe...) and stay DETERMINED!!! <3


End file.
